1. Statement of the Technical Field
The inventive arrangements relate to communication systems, and more particularly to systems and methods for controlling a radio transceiver using a multi-functional elongated roller.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are various communication networks known in the art. Such communication networks include a Land Mobile Radio (LMR) network, a Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) based network, a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) based network, a Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN), an Enhanced Data rates for GSM Evolution (EDGE) based network and a Long Term Evolution (LTE) based network. Each of these communication networks comprises a plurality of communication devices and network equipment configured to facilitate communications between the communication devices. Each communication network often provides a group call service to service users. The group call service is a service by which a service user (e.g., first responder) is able to simultaneously talk to other service users (e.g., other first responders) associated with a particular talk group or social media profile. The group call service can be implemented by a Push-To-Talk (PTT) group call service. The PTT group call service is an instant service by which the PTT service user is able to immediately talk to other PTT service users of a particular talk group or social media profile by pushing a PTT button of a communication device
In some scenarios, the communication devices include land mobile radios. Each of the radios typically comprises a plurality of rotary knobs and a PTT button for controlling a radio transceiver thereof. The rotary knobs are disposed on top panels of the radios. A first one of the rotary knobs is provided for selecting an individual or a talk group to which a PTT call is to be made. A second one of the rotary knobs is provided for controlling an audio volume of a radio. The PTT button is disposed on a side panel of the radio. Consequently, a user of the radio is unable to use one finger alone for controlling the radio receiver of the radio. Also, two hands are undesirably required to hold the radio and change functional settings of the radio through the plurality of rotary knobs.